scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Vla'tek Confederacy
The Vla'tek Confederacy is a nation spanning the largest continent of Lumheik, a large terran world in a packed system within the Joldora Range. Lumheik is a large world, with approximately twice the mass as Earth. The Vla'tek Confederacy is locked in a cold war with the Union of Republics, a supranational confederation that has some confederated agencies such as the Union Space Program USP and the United Republic Army URA. The Vla'tek Confederacy and the Union of Republics have been locked in both hot and cold wars for almost a century, having nearly no period of peace, at least not prolonged. Successive Presidents of either faction have sworn to continue the fight against what each will call the oppressor. Government The Confederacy operates as an increasing number of unwillingly confederated states. The states currently number 14, each with their own quasi head of state, whom is appointed by the Vla'tek President. These heads of states are known as chancellors. The chancellors meet in the Assembly of Chancellors, in the capital city of the Confederacy, under the direction of the Grand Chancellor, whom the assembly elects. The Grand Chancellor is directly responsible for governing the middle lands on a low of a budget as possible, with the assistance of the 'Middle Cabinet' whom he appoints. The President performs similar duties with his own cabinet, the Grand Cabinet, whom he appoints, and is advised by. Each state is designated a capital, in which the state shall conduct all large scale commerce, and smaller enterprises generally gravitate toward of their own accord. The President is directly elected by each capital. The capitals then have votes according to population, these votes are awarded to the winner of the city. Social Organisation Cities City living in the Vla'tek Confederacy is grand, extravagant, and expensive. The cities operate with vast sums of government funding, and are generally the place where food and commodities can be sold for the best price, leading to those from the middle lands being drawn in at the cost of their local area, which is often the first to suffer in times of hardship. Each city-goer is granted the right to vote, and each are entitled to healthcare. Employment in cities is far from difficult to find, as each city over the size of a large town will be scattered with towering glass buildings packed with employees of enormous corporate empires, thousands at a time. Corporations never stop in the Confederacy, all operate all hours, leading to an economy that never sleeps. The 24 hour nature of the nation is largely dependent on itself. Employees of the night will spend money at night, and be awake during the night hours of holidays, leading to profitability for each and every business to open it's doors no end. Cities in the Confederacy are prosperous and offer living conditions which one could only expect from far more developed civilisations, however, only those on first rate passports have the right to live in them. Middle Lands The middle lands are anywhere between cities. They are often filled with farms and villages, wrought with poverty due to the excess of the cities. Those in the middle lands are on a second rate passport, granting them no more than 15 hours entry to the cities per week. These areas are dust pans due to farming methods designed to maximise yield at the expense of windbreaks such as hedges and trees. This farming method leads to gigantic storms often comprising of vast walls of dust and silt taking to the air, the largest of which spanning a quarter of the country, and reportedly burying villages (Reportedly simply due to the fact that nobody would confirm the claims, no city publisher thought that any interest would be taken in the middle goers, thus, no journalists were sent). Middle Lands are areas which are plagued by famine and slavery, farmers will trade those who are of working age in the hope of making a spare buck, this is known as the Middle Trade. Space Program The Confederacy operates a well funded space program, staffed by intellectuals from the cities and builders from the Middle Lands, thus allowing the government to get far more value in building the craft. The Confederacy is currently racing the Union of Republics to capture one of the three moons of Lumheik, to stick a flag in the surface and call it territory of the winning nation. The Confederacy has launched several satellites, and has completed the first manned mission in the history of Lumheik, beating the Union by just 3 months. Engineers at the Institute of Aeronautics and Extraterrestrial Engineering (IAEE) suggest that this may result in a manned satellite and refuelling station within the coming years allowing the IAEE to send up a manned mission to a moon. Category:Empire Category:SAP2 Category:TheLlamaOfGB